I Vow To You
by ImagineEzria
Summary: Aria is out of College, therefor more freedom for her and Ezra.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's POV **

Aria Montgomery has just graduated from Hollis College; she now has her English degree. As she was packing up her old dorm room, there was a knock on the door. Aria knew it was Ezra because he told her that he had a big surprise for her, but he obviously couldn't tell her. She loves surprises, but she can't ever contain her excitement when it comes with Ezra, he's always full of surprises. Aria opened her door; Ezra took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately. "Mm, that's a nice way to greet your girlfriend," Aria purred. Ezra chuckled and took her hand in his. "Ready to go see your surprise, babe?" Ezra asked. Aria jumped up and down like a five year old who is on their way to Disney World. "Could you give me a tiny hint to where you're taking me?" Ezra shook his head, "Sorry doll, not going to spoil the surprise for you." as they walked out of the dorm, they saw Aria's parents walking by. The four of them glanced at one of another, Ezra smiled and kissed Aria. Byron and Ella's faces raged of anger. Ezra leaned down and whispered in Aria's ear "Love doing that." Aria just giggled as the continued their way to Ezra's car. As they were driving, they were getting further and further away from Rosewood. There were more trees. They were more in the country side of Pennsylvania. "You're not kidnapping me, right? Cause if you are, im going to jump out of the car." Aria asked, jokingly. Ezra rolled his eyes playfully and chuckled. "No, Aria. I am not kidnapping you. But if you should know, I grew up around here." Ezra told her as they turned a corner and drove down a long street. There were houses that looked like mansions. "Ezra, where are we? Graceland?" **(A/n Five points if you know what movie that's from!)** Ezra didn't say another word, they turned into a long drive way. Aria's eyes lit up with amazement. "Damn. Is this where you grew up?" Ezra got out of the car and went around the car and opened Aria's door for her. Aria stepped out onto the pebble driveway. Ezra took her hand as they walked closer to the big white house. An older couple walked out of the house and stood on the wooden porch. "I didn't expect you for until later." The older women said. "Yeah, but I couldn't wait, anyways mom and dad. This is my girlfriend, Aria Montgomery." Ezra said proudly. Ezra's parents smiled at Aria. "Nice to finally meet you, dear. We heard a lot about you!"

After a few minutes of small talk, Ezra's mother took them into the house to take a tour. When they walked in, they were standing in the foyer. A Cinderella staircase was off to the right of them; The house contained of a kitchen, dining room, living room, 3 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, a front and back porch, two study rooms and an in-ground pool in the backyard with a water fall falling into the clear blue water.

After the tour of the house, Aria pulled Ezra off to the side.

"This house is incredible! I wish we could live here!" Aria exclaimed.

Ezra smiled down at her. "Funny you said that."

Ezra gestured his parents to come over to them. "Mom, Dad. Can I have the house key now?" Ezra asked while holding out his hand.

Aria raised her eye brows at him, while she started putting two and two together. "Wait, are you saying that this house is ours?" Aria asked, giddily. Ezra kissed her forehead.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Ezra grabbed her hand. "Happy belated birthday, baby." Aria's mouth dropped as she jumped into Ezra's arms. She wrapped her arms and legs around Ezra tightly as she began kissing him repeatedly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Ezra's parents smiled at the two of them. "Well, we'll leave you two be. If you have any questions, just call." Ezra's dad said.

Aria hopped down and gave them both a hug. "It was nice meeting you!" Aria exclaimed. "And thank you so much for the house. It's truly incredible!"

**- Two weeks later -**

Ezra and Aria started unloading the boxes of their things while the movers carried Ezra's black sofa into the house. As Aria settled the boxes onto the floor of their new house, Ezra came up behind her and grabbed her waist. Aria stood up and turned towards him while she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I can't wait until all of these boxes are unpacked. Then we could officially call this our home." Ezra whispered into her ear softly. Aria blushed as Ezra kissed her on her baby soft lips. As they pulled away from each other, Ezra kissed Aria on her tiny nose. "I love you, Ezra." Aria said to him. "I love you, too, Aria."

It was past 7:30 PM, and Ezra and Aria just finished unloading the boxes. Ezra took Aria in his arms bridal style. "Ooh, where are you taking me, mister?" Aria purred. "You'll see."

Ezra carried her up the stairs and down the white hallway. As they approached their bedroom door, Ezra opened it with his foot and then settled Aria down on the ground. Aria looked amazed as her eyes traveled around the big bedroom. Their king sized bed was made with white sheets and big fluffy pillows. Aria sighed happily and took Ezra's hand in hers. She ran over to the bed, jumped and spun in the air, landing softly onto the fluffy pillows. She let out another satisfied sigh as she closed her eyes. Ezra stood at the door way, smiling happily. "Aren't you coming?" Aria asked while she patted a spot next to her. Ezra smiled once again and imitated Aria; he ran over to the bed, jumped like a little girl and spun in the air and landed next to Aria. She bounced a little off the mattress as Ezra landed. She giggled and crawled on top of his stomach. Aria kissed little trails from his chest all the way up to his lips. Ezra moaned softly as she made her way up to his lips and their lips were connected. Ezra placed his masculine hands on her hips gently; He tickled her sides, where he knew she was the most ticklish. Aria's laugh filled the room as Ezra continued to tickle her. "Babe, stop!" she whined, playfully. Ezra rolled on top of her, he pinned her down to the mattress and pecked Aria on the lips. "I win." Ezra said. Aria bit her lip, seductively. "Round two." She said before her lips covered his and her tongue slid into his mouth. Aria bit Ezra's lip softly and playfully. Ezra let out a small moan, making Aria smile through their kiss. She had one more trick up her sleeve. Aria rolled her tongue, making a purring sound **(A/N like in Spanish when you have to roll her tongue to make the "R" sound)**

This little game went on until they couldn't handle it anymore.

* * *

As the sun rose, Ezra's eyes fluttered open. He looked down at a sleeping Aria and untangled their arms. He slowly got out of bed, trying not to wake up Aria. Once he got out Ezra slipped on his shirt and walked into their closet where he hid a tiny black jewelry box. He crept back into the bedroom and saw Aria take his pillow and pull it towards her while she wrapped her arms around it. Ezra sat at the edge of the bed and started to kiss Aria's forehead, cheek, nose and lips to wake her up. Aria's eyes opened slightly, when her vision became clear, Ezra slid a silver ring onto her finger. The ring had the infinity symbol, which was aligned with tiny diamonds. Aria's sleepy eyes woke up more when she looked down at her finger and noticed the ring. "Ezr-.." She started to say, but Ezra interrupted. "Aria Montgomery, I love you more than life it's self. The first time I saw you sitting on that bar stool when we first met, I thought to myself 'This girl is pretty cute,' but when we started talking. We shared the same interests, and really connected. Once our relationship started, I knew it didn't look right. But I didn't care, it felt incredible. No one gets me like you do. Not even my parents. Anyways, I love you so much. Will you be Mrs. Montgomery-Fitz?"

Aria covered her mouth as her eyes started to water. She shook her head in the "yes" motion before words started to form. "I would love to!" she said. Ezra's boyish smile came about as Aria crawled into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Aria kissed Ezra's face all over. "I love you, Aria." Ezra mumbled as she pulled him into a tight hug. "I love you, too, Ezra." they both pulled away and gazed into each other's eyes. Ezra pushed Aria's hair behind her ear and they both smiled. Ezra leaned in and kissed Aria on the lips gently as they both started to lean back on the mattress ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: If you guys haven't seen my tweet from yesterday, I have started co-writing this story with GilmoreGirls945! And also, I'm sorry for not updating Forever and Always for a week, or two. But I'm having too much fun writing for this. But I promise, I'll have chapter 6 up either tomorrow or late Monday. Anyways, let's get onto the story. **

**Author's POV:**

It was around noon when Aria officially woken up. She turned her head and to her surprise, Ezra wasn't there. She uncovered herself and swung her legs around so they were touching the soft white carpet. Aria put on Ezra's shirt that he left on the floor and headed down the stairs.

Aria inhaled the aroma of eggs and bacon. As she walked into the kitchen, Ezra acknowledged her arrival.

"Good morning, beautiful." Ezra spoke. He stepped away from the oven and took Aria's waist in his hands and pulled her close as he pecked her lips.

"Good morning, or shall I say good afternoon to you as well, handsome." Ezra smiled down at her.

"I can't wait to finally be married to the girl of my dreams." He said while he tapped Aria's nose. Aria's giggle was like music to Ezra's ears.

"Uhm, Ez, I think the eggs are done." She said while she pointed over to the smoke rising from the pan.

"Crap!" Ezra exclaimed as he ran over to the oven and took the pan off the oven and turned it off.

Aria giggled once more and went over to the cabinet where the plates were stored. She opened it and reached up for the plates, but couldn't reach considering she was too short.

"Ezra, a little help?" Ezra looked over and chuckled. "Let me get that for you, babe." Ezra got down two plates and served the eggs.

"Don't mind the little burnt parts," Ezra warned. Aria just nodded. "Where do you want to sit? In here, living room or outside?"

Aria grabbed them two forks and headed to the living room. "Lets eat in the living room."

Ezra followed her to the living room, which the living room was set up almost exactly like his old apartment. They had the book shelfs, the old typewriter, his TV, and his black sofa. All that was missing was his old bed.

They sat down on the sofa. Ezra was in the middle and Aria sat on the right; She had her legs propped up on his legs with her plate on her lap.

They ate in silence, with some small talk here and there.

After Ezra and Aria were done with their meal, they headed upstairs into their bedroom.

"Want to come to Hollis with me? I need to finish packing up my dorm room." Aria asked.

"Loved to. Just tell me when you're ready." Aria pecked him on the lips before she shut the door to their bathroom.

Aria stripped out of her clothes and set them on the toilet seat so she wouldn't get them wet. She turned the handle on the shower and waited for the water to warm up.

Ezra knocked on the door and opened it.

He had his head down, "Aria.." he said as he lifted his head up, seeing Aria naked.

"Well, hello." Ezra said seductively.

"Ezra! I need to take a shower, could you please get out?"

"Well, so do I. Why don't we help each other?" He asked suggestively.

Aria smiled as she held out of her hand. Ezra took it willingly. He put his hands onto Aria's tiny waist and pulled her in closer as he pecked her lips.

"I'm pretty sure you're not suppose to shower with clothes on.." Aria said between kisses.

Ezra looked down and blushed. Aria helped him out of his clothes. She put her hands underneath his shirt and pulled it off his head. She traced his abs and then started to unbutton his jeans.

Once Ezra was naked, he shoved them against the shower wall; The shower head was spurting hot water onto the both of them.

Aria pulled on Ezra's hair softly while Ezra's hands roamed her body.

Aria pulled away, "Okay, I need to get ready if I want my stuff back.." She mumbled.

Ezra chuckled as her kissed her lips once more and hopped out of the shower.

"I'll be in our room." Ezra said as he wrapped himself in a big fluffy towel and shut the door.

After Aria was fresh and clean, she put on a towel wrap and got out her big 'ole brush and combed through her hair.

Aria looked in the mirror and smiled to herself. Everything in her life is going great. She's out of college, she's getting married to her dream guy, she's been free from A and plus, she doesn't have to worry about A or her parents ruining her relationship with Ezra.

Ezra knocked on the door once again. "You almost ready?" He asked Aria.

"Almost. I just need to do my makeup and get dressed then we could go."

Ezra nodded his head and closed the door so Aria could finish.

Aria sighed softly as she started applying her makeup. She put on a soft matte brown eyeshadow all of her lids and put a slightly darker brown in her crease and blended it out to create a subtle smokey eye effect. She then coated her lashes with a jet black mascara and put on a little bit of eyeliner on her waterline and tight line to define her eyes more.

Aria walked out of the bathroom and walked into her closet. She picked up a plain white tee (A/N: A sweet baby tee; LOL. 5 points if you know what I'm talking about; You Lucian lovers should know; (; )

and she paired it with some dark washed skinny jeans. She then slipped on some boots and tied her hair up in a loose pony tail.

As Aria walked down the stairs, she saw Ezra waiting at the bottom for her.

"Ready to go, doll?" He asked as he held out his hand to her. Aria proudly took it. "Why yes I am."

They both walked out the door and locked it behind them. Ezra stopped in his tracks and leaned down to kiss Aria.

"What was that for?" She asked while looking up at him. "No reason. Just felt like kissing you. I mean, no one can stop us anyways." They both smiled at each other and continued their way to Ezra's car.

When they got to the Hollis campus, Aria and Ezra made their way to Aria's old dorm. They proudly walked hand in hand, they both didn't have a care in the world for the first time since a few years ago when Ezra was still Aria's English teacher.

Aria stopped. "Can I just say how nice this is? Reaching for your hand and not worrying who might be watching us."

"Yeah, it's a relief." Ezra replied.

As Ezra and Aria approached her dorm room, she slid her key into the key hole and opened the big wooden door. Most of her things were packed up, but she still had things on shelves and a few items of clothing to put into boxes.

"Okay, I'm going to bring these boxes out to the car. You can start putting those books away." Aria told him. Ezra just nodded and obeyed her order.

Aria started by taking the heavier boxes to the car first; As she walked out of the dorms and got to her car, she heard someone calling out her name.

"Aria?" When she turned around, she saw her parents standing a few feet away from her.

She smiled politely at them.

"Hi." She called out. Ella and Byron walked towards her. Byron put the box she was carrying inside of her car.

"How have you been? We haven't talked to you in a few weeks." Ella asked.

"Oh, I've been pretty busy. You know with packing and other things.." Ella and Byron seemed a little uncomfortable, considering they knew that Ezra and Aria still had their relationship intact. "Well, do you have a place to stay? You know if you don't, you could always move back home until you find some place of your own.." Said Byron.

"Well, I'm staying with Ezra, considering he offered." Their expressions tightened at the sound of Ezra's name.

"Okay. Would you like to come over tonight? We're making your favorite dish." Ella offered.

"Sounds good."

"Alright, we're going to be eating at 6. See you then, Aria."

The wind started to kick it up a notch as it blew Aria's soft curls. Aria smoothed out her hair, the ring Ezra have given her earlier was visible as she combed her fingers through her brown locks.

Ella noticed the ring, her face tightened. She knew Aria's jewelry collection backwards and forwards, but she never seen that ring before.

"That's a pretty ring, Aria." Ella commented.

Aria looked down at her finger and smiled. "It is, isn't it?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey it's GilmoreGirls945! I hope you guys like this chapter and the whole story. I know **_**ImagineEzria**_** and I are having a great time planning out the story and coming up with ideas. Enjoy! :) I don't own anything. **

**ARIA'S POV**

When I walked back to my dorm room I saw Ezra on the floor surrounded by books. I giggled to myself and walked over to him. "Whatcha doing there Ezzy?"

"You have too many books! They kinda fell off the shelf and well I'm sure you can guess what happened next." He gestured to the books all over the floor.

I sat down and helped him gather up all of the books and packed them up. We decide to pack everything up then carry it all out to our cars at once. "Oh Ezra I forgot to tell you I ran into my parents earlier; they invited me to dinner tonight. Will you go with me? It will be a great chance to tell them about the house and the engagement. I think Ella suspects the engagement because she made a comment when she noticed my ring, but Byron is going to flip out."

"Yeah of course I'll go with you, do you think they'll assume I'm coming too?" He asked after he put the last box into the car.

"Um I think Ella might, Byron however he's probably hoping you won't so he definitely won't be pleased when we get there." I said hesitantly. I swear they better not do anything to him. It was hard enough telling them about our relationship. I'm afraid to think of their reaction to us getting married is going to be.

Ezra wrapped his arms around me and leaned my back against the car. "Yeah it's going to be an interesting night that's for sure. But don't worry; everything is going to be fine. Now what time are we supposed to be there?"

"Dinner's at 6, so we should probably head home so we can get ready if we don't want to be late." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Alright let's go home." He whispered on my lips and kissed me passionately before opening my car door for me and heading to his car.

* * *

Around 5:30 Ezra and I made our way to the car to head to my parents house. I was dressed in a simple black skirt that was mid thigh with a cute baby doll top and some flats. Ezra was in his black dress pants that he knows I love because they hug his ass so well and a button down shirt.

Ezra slipped up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waits kissing my neck softly. "Ok are you ready to go break the news to your parents' sweetheart?"

"Yeah, there's no better time than the present right?" I sigh and have to slip out of his embrace or else we'll never leave the house. "Come on let's go and get this over with."

The long drive to my parents' house only felt like a few minutes unfortunately. Even though it's only been a couple of weeks since I last talked to my parents; it's been a lot longer since we've had an actual conversation. That's one of the many reasons I'm dreading this dinner. Even though I want to be optimistic and believe that Ella and Byron are going to be happy for us. I can't help but be realistic and know that all hell is about to break loose in the Montgomery house when we walk through that door. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Ezra leaning over and kissing my temple.

"Come on honey let's go in. I promise it will be ok. Even if your dad does throw a few punches, at the end of the day it's still you and me." Ezra said reassuringly. No matter what the situation is, he always knows what to say and do to make me feel better.

"You're right, we can do this. We've done it before nearly 6 years ago." I took a deep breath and got out of the car as well as Ezra. I quickly reached for his hand as we made our way to the door.

Not a minute after I rang the doorbell Ella opened the door. "Aria you don't have to ring th-" she stopped mid sentence when she noticed Ezra standing next to me. "Ezra what are you doing here?" She asked surprised.

"I invited him to dinner of course, may we come in?" I tightened my grip on Ezra's hand.

"Of course, come on in." She stepped back from the door.

**EZRA'S POV**

Aria and I were sitting in the living room on the couch talking while Ella was finishing with dinner. All of a sudden we heard Byron coming down the stairs, I leaned over and kissed Aria's temple then whispered softly in her ear "don't worry nothing is going to happen. Who cares if he's pissed?"

"What in the hell are **YOU **doing here, on MY couch with MY daughter?" Byron said hatefully.

"I am having dinner with my girlfriend and her parents. Is there a problem with that?"

He scoffed while glaring at me. "Yes there is! I don't want you near my daughter and I certainly don't want you in my house damn it!"

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way Mr. Montgomery but I'm not going anywhere, not now and not ever. I'm here to stay." I wrapped my arms around Aria with a triumphant grin as Byron huffed and stomped off into the kitchen.

Aria giggled and leaned up to kissed me chastely. "You know you're incredibly sexy right now?" She whispered seductively before pulling me into a deep kiss. We broke apart when someone cleared their throat. It was Ella coming to tell us dinner was ready.

* * *

So far dinner wasn't too bad; Ella has been making the occasional small talk while Byron had his jaw clenched and didn't really say anything. Suddenly Byron spoke up, surprising everyone. "So Aria said you offered for her to come live with you?" He asked stiffly.

"Yeah it was our plan all along, even when she lived in the dorms. I wanted to make sure she got her full college experience, meaning living in the dorms." I said carefully to ensure not to say too much too soon.

"You really think there is enough room in that tiny studio apartment for two people when it's barely sizable for one? I don't see why Aria won't just come live here at home, with us."

I looked over to Aria to see if she wanted to tell them the truth right now. She nodded her head with a small smile. "No actually I don't think there is enough room. That's why I got us a house to live in; the first step of starting our lives together." I ran my hand up and down Aria's thigh softly.

Both Byron and Ella slightly chocked on their food. "What do you mean you bought a house? Who knows how much longer this will even last. Hell I'm surprised it has gone on for this long." Byron scoffed.

"Well that the other news we have to tell you." Aria piped up.

"There's more?" Ella asked shocked.

Aria nodded. "Ezra and I are getting married." She held up her hand to show them her ring.

_And that's when all hell broke loose. _


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything.**

**Hey it's GilmoreGirls945! Thank you so much for all of your reviews, ImagineEzria and I love reading them and hearing all of your thoughts! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. :) **

**ARIA'S POV**

So far dinner had been nothing but awkward. It was basically silent aside from Ella trying to make small talk. I could tell Byron was pissed that Ezra came with me; especially when he saw us kissing on the couch earlier. Ezra and I were holding hands under the table with them resting on my thigh. I'm still trying to figure out how we're going to break the news to them without them flipping out; when suddenly Byron spoke up.

"So Aria said you offered for her to come live with you?" He asked stiffly looking directly at Ezra.

"Yeah it was our plan all along, even when she lived in the dorms. I wanted to make sure she got her full college experience, meaning living in the on campus." Ezra replied nervously.

"You really think there is enough room in that tiny studio apartment for two people when it's barely sizable for one? I don't see why Aria won't just come live here at home, with us." Byron looked at me expectantly. Please there is no way in hell I would move back home and live with that hypocrite! I would be on house lockdown even though I'm 22!

Ezra looked over at me, silently asking me if now was the right time to tell them. I smiled reassuringly and squeezed his hand. "No actually I don't think there is enough room. That's why I got us a house to live in; the first step of starting our lives together."

I noticed both Byron and Ella slightly chocked on their food. "What do you mean you bought a house? Who knows how much longer this will even last. Hell I'm surprised it has gone on for this long." Byron scoffed.

Asshole! Well I guess it's time for me to tell them the other half of our new and prove Byron wrong. "Well that's the other news we have to tell you."

"There's more?" Ella asked shocked even though I think she already know what I'm about to say she's just hoping she is wrong.

I nodded and smiled brightly. "Ezra and I are getting married." I held up my hand to show them the ring as Ezra squeezed my thigh softly, smiling brightly also.

All of a sudden Byron slammed his fists on the table and glared at us, well mainly at Ezra and stood up. Oh shit this is not going to end well! "What the hell do you mean you're getting married?" He fumed, his face as red as a tomato.

Ella quickly stood up and held on to Byron's arm to keep him in place. "Ok hold on. We can all talk about this rationally; like adults. Byron sit." Ella said firmly.

However he just stood there glaring down at us. "Adults? She isn't an adult, she is only a child! And she certainly is **NOT** getting married to _him._" His voice laced with disgust and disapproval.

"I'm 22 years old! I am as much of an adult if not more of one then you are! I will marry whomever I want, and that is Ezra. He has done nothing but take care of me and make me happy since I was sixteen. Why can't you get past your mistakes and realize this isn't one? This what a real relationship made of love looks like." I stood up and pulled Ezra up as well, so Byron wasn't looking down on me.

"I made a mistake we all know it and we have moved on, so drop it already! I'm never going to realize anything about your relationship other than I can believe how brainwashed he has you." Byron stomped over to the alcohol cabinet and poor himself a glass of scotch.

"I think we're done here, Ezra come on." I let go of Ezra's hand and made my way to the living room to grab my purse, Ella followed me.

"Aria can we talk about this rationally please, I promise I don't agree with Byron? I just want to talk with you; we've drifted apart ever since Byron's affair and I miss our closeness. I miss my baby girl and I want to be there to support you and this wedding." Ella pleaded; close to tears.

"You mean it, you really support me and you're happy for **BOTH** of us?" I asked trying to detect any doubt in her eyes.

"I mean it 100% I want to be in your life again completely. I want you to be able to talk to me about anything. Whether Byron approves of you two or not, I'll always be here for you." She pulled me into a tight hug as the tears ran down her face. I forgot how much I miss my mom and her comforting hugs.

All of a sudden we heard glass breaking in the kitchen, followed by some yelling. My thoughts went straight to Ezra and realized he was alone with a very pissed off Byron. We quickly made our way to the kitchen just in time to see the scotch glass shattered on the ground and Byron throwing a punch at Ezra's face. The force was so strong that he stumbled back and nearly fell to the ground so I rushed to stabilize him. Ella started yelling at Byron while I helped Ezra up and looked at his eye.

Byron looked like he wanted to go in for another hit so I quickly stood in front of Ezra. "You are not to come near either of us ever again! And you certainly are** NOT** to come to our wedding!" I grabbed Ezra's hand and pulled him out of the house and to the car.

Ezra pulled me to a stop when I tried to get into the drivers' seat. "Hand me the keys." He said and reached his hand out. "And before you start protesting, yes you are too upset right now. I'm fine I'll drive, okay?"

I just handed him the keys and climbed into the passengers' seat without a word. And we quickly made the semi long distance to the house.

**EZRA'S POV**

When we had gotten home from that disastrous dinner it was around 8:30 or so. I looked over to the passenger seat at Aria and noticed she was fast asleep. I quietly got out of the car and went over to Aria's side; I carefully scooped her up and carried her into the house and upstairs to bed. I sat her down on the couch in our room so I could pull back the bed covers for her. Once the bed was ready I walked over to her and slowly pulled off her shoes and coat, careful not to wake her up. I picked her up and tucked her into bed before kissing her forehead softly, after I changed into a pair of my flannel pajama pants I went down to the study to grab a book to read before I went to sleep. After I had found _To Kill a Mockingbird_ I made my way back upstairs to bed. I had been reading for at least an hour before I heard Aria start to stir next to me.

"Mmh Ezra what time is it?" She asked sleepily then rolled over to snuggle into my chest after I put the book on the nightstand.

"It's almost 10pm. You should get some sleep, it's been a long day." I ran my fingers through her hair softly as she leans up to kiss me.

"I'm not very tired anymore. I just want to lay here in your arms." She snuggled deeper into my arms as I reached over and turned the light on the nightstand off. After a few minutes of silence Aria spoke up. "I can't wait to be married to you and have kids someday, Ez."

"I can't wait to be married to you too. Our children are going to be so adorable; I hope they take after you. Then there will be no doubt that they're the cutest kids in the world. Have you ever thought of how many kids you might want?" I noticed her blush from the complement.

"Whenever I imagined our future and what our family would look like I always wanted two kids and an adorable little puppy. I couldn't have a dog growing up, mom and dad said they didn't want animals in the house. I definitely want a girl but I also want my own mini Ezra, plus he'll protect his sister. What would you like?" I sighed in contentment as she slowly rubbed circles on my bare chest with her fingertips.

"That sounds like the perfect family. No matter how many we have or whether they're a boy or a girl, I will be thrilled to spend the rest of my life with you and our kids. What kind of a dog did you want as a kid?"

"Well after seeing _Beethoven_ with Mike I had always wanted a St. Bernard. But then I realized how big they were and the constant drool, so from then on I wanted a Golden Retriever. There all cute and fluffy, I just want to pick one up and cuddle with them all the time. But when I asked my parents they always said no that they didn't want to have the responsibility of a dog too."

I chuckled softly at the sight of Aria and a St. Bernard, but her story gave me a great idea. Aria yawned and I noticed her eyes began to drop. "Go to sleep sweetheart, tomorrow is going to be a long day." I kissed her forehead before her breathing slowed and she fell asleep. Not too long after I fell into a deep slumber as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's POV: **

It was Friday night, Aria decided she'd get dolled up for Ezra; Once again, he had another surprise for her.

Aria spent the whole day by herself. She got a mani-pedi, she got her hair done at a local salon and she picked up a new dress at the mall.

She bought her dress at Forever 21, which is one of her favorite stores of all time. The dress she picked out was a nice white and pink sundress; it was a little different from what she was use to, but she didn't mind being a little daring once in a while.

Once Aria got home, it was around 8:30 pm. The house didn't have any life to it. All of the lights were off.

She walked up to the door and the front porch light went on. As she opened the door, she heard music coming from somewhere. Maybe she's losing it.

"Ezra?" Aria called out, but there was no answer.

She roamed the down stairs, but Ezra was no where to be found.

She decided to go look up stairs.

As she got closer to the top of the stairs, the music got louder and clearer.

It sounded like it was coming from her room.

Aria opened the door slowly; To her surprise the room was filled with candles and rose pedals everywhere.

"Holy .." She started to say until someone covered her eyes.

"Aria Montgomery, happy anniversary." Ezra whispered into her ear huskily.

Aria giggled softly. Ezra uncovered her eyes and spinned her around so she was facing him.

"You did all this for me?" Aria asked.

"Of course. I'd do anything for you." Ezra replied while he settled his hands on her hips. Aria smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down close so she could kiss him.

Ezra moaned softly as Aria slid her tongue inside his mouth.

The sweet kiss got intense fast. Ezra's hands roamed freely around Aria's body, he grabbed under Aria's thighs, making her jump into his arms.

Aria pulled away.

"Lets save some of this for later," she said seductively while she hopped down.

Ezra grinned and took Aria's hand and led her outside on the balcony.

There were vanilla scented candles all along the railings of the balcony.

"Ezra, this is truly amazing.." Aria said.

"It's not as amazing as you, though." He responded.

Ezra put a finger underneath Aria's chin and tilted her head up and kissed her lips gently.

When they pulled away, Ezra took out two glasses and poured them some champagne. He handed a glass to Aria.

"To our future together." Ezra said as he raised his glass.

Aria smiled brightly as they clinked their glasses together.

As she brought the glass to her lips, she heard a small whine.

"What was that?" Aria asked, curiously.

"What was what?"

"It sounded like a dog whining.."

Ezra smiled slightly.

"I was going to show you a little bit later, but I guess his cover is blown.."

Ezra said while he went over to a picnic basket that was in the corner and took out a small golden retriever.

Aria covered her mouth with her hands.

"Oh my god! Ezra! He's adorable!"

Ezra walked a little closer to Aria.

"Would you like to hold your new puppy?"

Aria couldn't speak because she was in awe, so she just nodded her head.

Ezra handed the puppy over to Aria.

Aria brought the new puppy up to her face, he started to lick her.

"Ezra, this is the best present ever. Thank you!"

Ezra kissed her temple. "Well, I knew you couldn't have a dog when you were younger, so I decided you should have one now that you're out of your old house."

Aria smiled brightly up at him.

"You're the best. I love you."

"Are you talking to me or the dog?"

Aria giggled and playfully hit his chest.

"I'm talking to both. Anyways, what should we name this little guy?"

Ezra brought a finger up to his chin and started tapping.

"How about Cooper?" Ezra asked

"That's perfect."

Aria and Ezra laid down on the soft blankets underneath the stars.

Ezra wrapped his arms around Aria's waist and pulled her closer to his side. Cooper laid on Ezra's chest by Aria's head. Cooper chewed on Aria's hair softly.

Aria looked up at Ezra, her eyes sparkled with delight.

Ezra smiled down at her.

"I love you so much." Ezra whispered.

Aria took Cooper and put him off to the other side of them while she crawled up onto Ezra's chest.

Ezra kissed her temple softly.

Aria closed her eyes as he kissed her gently.

"Why don't we go to sleep?" Ezra asked suggestively.

Aria pushed herself up and ran into their bedroom.

Ezra blew out the candles and closed the balcony doors.

Aria walked out of their bathroom in Ezra's bathrobe.

Ezra smiled at her and walked towards her. Aria took Ezra's hands and placed them on her waist.

Ezra picked Aria up and walked backwards over to the bed. Aria set her hands on the bed as they reached the end.

Ezra picked her up and threw her gently back towards the pillows. Ezra crawled up towards Aria; Aria placed her hands on his neck, bringing him closer to her. Ezra pecked her lips as he untied the bathrobe. Ezra started leaving trails of kisses along her chest and down her stomach.

Cooper tried jumping up onto their bed, but failed. When Ezra and Aria weren't helping, he started to whine.

Ezra groaned and got off the bed and put Cooper in the hallway.

When Ezra got back to the bed, he climbed on top of Aria and they continued kissing. Cooper started scratching at the door, resulting in Ezra groaning and putting his head on Aria's boobs.

"Ezra, just let him back in. He wants to cuddle with us."

"..But-" He started to say, "No buts. Go let him in." Ezra rolled his eyes and got back up to let Cooper into the room once more.

Ezra picked him up and sat him on Aria's stomach.

"You cock-blocked me, mr." Ezra scolded. Aria giggled and kissed Ezra's cheek. "We have all night for that stuff, babe."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's POV: **

It was Saturday morning; Ezra woke up while Aria was still sound asleep with Cooper snuggled on her stomach. Ezra kissed her forehead and stroked her hair softly. Cooper's tiny eyes awoken and he yawned big.

"C'mon, Coop. Want some breakfast?" Ezra whispered quietly.

Cooper got up and stretched then hopped off the bed, following Ezra out the door.

Once Ezra reached the kitchen, he fed Cooper and started working on Aria's breakfast.

Aria woke up from the scent of her favorite breakfast food being made; Eggs and bacon.

She slyly smiled and got an idea. Aria walked into the closet, looking for one of Ezra's button down shirts. She found a plain white shirt. She slipped out of her pajamas and put on the shirt, only buttoning it just under her breasts.

Aria ran her fingers through her hair, messing it up.

She walked down the hallway, moving her hips with every step she took. She slowly cascaded down the staircase and went into the kitchen.

"Good morning, honey." Aria said, seductively.

Ezra turned around, his mouth dropped slightly. "Uh-" Ezra started to say.

Aria made her way over to him, moving her hips in a rheumatic motion. She swung her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Ezra pushed them back into the counter, pinning Aria against them. He turned off the stove without breaking their kiss. Ezra picked Aria up and propped her up into the counter top.

"I'm not where any underwear under this…" She whispered into his ear."I'm not wearing a bra either." Ezra's eyes grew large as he looked down at Aria's breast.

Aria put her pointer finger underneath his chin and lifted his head up so he was looking at her. "My eyes are up here, mister." Aria said with a wink.

Ezra smiled at her and kissed Aria once more; Aria gently bit down on his lip. Ezra went wild. He gripped onto Aria's waist and pulled her forward a bit so they were closer. He started unbuttoning the shirt; Aria stopped him and hopped down off the counter.

Aria ran up the stairs in a hurry, with Ezra following close behind.

Aria shut their door. Within a few seconds, there was a knock.

"Aria, is this one of your games?" Ezra asked.

Aria giggled behind the door, she opened the door for Ezra and hid behind it.

"Aria?" Ezra called out. When he was over by the bed, Aria came out behind the door and ran towards him and jumped on his back.

"Wow!" Ezra shouted as they fell onto the bed; Ezra landed on his stomach and Aria on his back.

"Y'know, your lack of nudity is really starting to bug me…" She whispered seductively in his ear.

Ezra flipped around on his back, causing Aria to fall onto the bed beside him.

Ezra propped himself up on his elbows and leaned in to kiss Aria, but she teased him by pulling away.

"You're going to get it, young lady." Ezra told her as he climbed on top of her, pinning her arms above her head. Aria looked up at him and bit her lip playfully.

"Really? Is that all you got, babe?" Aria asked.

"No, I have more tricks up my sleeve..." He said as he kissed her sweet spot on her neck. Aria let out a soft moan as she tried to get out of Ezra's grasp. Ezra sucked on her neck until he left a mark. He pulled away and started unbuttoning Aria's shirt once more.

Aria flipped them over so she was straddling him. "I got some tricks up my sleeve too, Z."

Ezra cocked an eyebrow. "Like what?" he asked, curiously.

"I'm a woman and I have boobs. That's what." Ezra chuckled; Aria crashed her lips onto his. Just as things were getting heated, the door bell rang and Cooper started barking.

Ezra groaned as Aria got up and covered herself up. "I'll be back in a second, I wouldn't come downstairs considering ..." she said as she pointed to Ezra's boxers.

Aria winked and Ezra blushed, covering his boxers with a pillow. Aria opened the door and to her surprise Byron was standing in front of her.

"Dad..." Aria said. Byron's face tightened as he noticed she was only wearing Ezra's shirt. "What are you doing here?" Aria asked.

"I was coming over to apologize..." Byron responded.

"Well, Ezra and I don't need your apology. We already know where we stand with you." Aria retorted coldly.

Byron's face turned pale. "Aria..."

Aria started closing the door. "Save it." She slammed the door and ran up the stairs.

Aria ran into Ezra; she wrapped her arms around his torso and started crying.

"Aria...What's wrong? Did something happen with you and Byron?" Aria sniffled and looked up at Ezra. Ezra rubbed her back softly to calm her down.

Aria pulled away and sat down on the soft carpet.

"He came over to apologize, but I told him we didn't need his apology and I slammed the door in his face." Ezra sat down on the floor with Aria and pulled her onto his lap. He played with her hair before he started to speak.

"You did what you had to do." Ezra finally said. Aria just nodded as Ezra wiped her tears away. "I know he's your father, but this isn't worth your tears. He made it clear that he does not approve of our relationship and we have to accept it. But you have your mothers consent and you have mine. Which is all that matters right now."

Aria gave him a small smile and nuzzled her face into his chest.

Ezra twirled Aria's hair with his fingers. Suddenly Cooper came running into the room and jumped on Aria's lap. He started to lick Ezra's face while Aria giggled and kissed Ezra's check before snuggling back into his chest.

"You're right, it doesn't matter what he says or feels. I have the perfect family right here, all I need is you and Cooper." She leaned down and kissed Cooper's nose while giving him a belly rub.

_Yes, this is what a real family looks like._ Aria thought to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey it's GilmoreGirls945! I wanted to apologize for the long wait. I got really busy and I kinda forgot I was supposed to write chapter 7 since ImagineEzria and I switched chapters' last minute, but it's entirely my fault. Hopefully this chapter at least somewhat makes up for the long wait, if not I'm sorry I wrote this at 1 o'clock in the morning. Ok enough of my rambling. Enjoy! **

**ARIA'S POV**

This morning I woke up to Cooper laying in between Ezra and I. We were both laying on our sides facing one another, Ezra had his left arm draped across my hip holding me close to him. Cooper had climbed between the two of us and was now licking my face. I giggled softly and carefully slid out of bed, taking Cooper with me downstairs. After we got downstairs I let him out into the backyard to do his business while I put his food out and make breakfast. Once I started the coffee I went to go let Cooper back in so he can eat. I had just finished putting breakfast on a couple of plates when I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Good morning baby, I missed you when I woke up." He pouted after leaving a trail of kissed down my neck to my bare shoulder after pulling the strap of my tank top off my shoulder.

I turned around in his tight grasp and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing his pout away. "Well I'm terribly sorry but my amazingly cute puppy that my sexy fiancé got me wanted to eat."

"Then I guess I the sexy fiancé, deserves some kind of reward for getting you such a cute little puppy." He smirks down at me.

I stood up on my tippy toes and kissed him deeply, moaning when I granted him access to my mouth. After a few minutes I pulled back from the kiss. "There is that better?" He simply nodded his head and kissed my nose, causing me to giggle. "Come on breakfast is ready and I don't want it to get cold."

We decided to have breakfast on the couch and watch the morning cartoons. Cooper was laying in front of us playing with a bouncy ball and chasing it around the house every time it got away from him. Once we finished we had put our empty plates on the coffee table and snuggled together. I felt Ezra slip his hand under my tank top and caress my side softly then leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"I love you so much, you know that right?" He whispered into my ear.

Grinning, I lifted my head off of his chest and kissed him chastely. "Yeah I do, and I love you more than you'll ever know."

We shared a deep loving and lustful gaze before we meet in a passionate kiss. We shifted so he way laying down on the couch and I was straddling him. He had his hands on my hips while I grinded on him with our tongues fighting for dominance. I quickly pulled his pajama pants off, leaving him in only his boxers since he doesn't sleep in a shirt. I heard Cooper whining but we ignored him and kept going. Ezra was just about to slip my tank top off when suddenly Cooper started barking at us and jumped up on the couch. Ezra groaned as Cooper climbed onto his chest and started licking us, wagging his tail profusely.

"I swear he has something against me sleeping with you! I mean come on this is the second time!" Ezra complained.

I leaned back so I was still straddling Ezra, just sitting on his lap and picked up Cooper to cuddle him into my chest. "Oh come on Ez, how can you be mad at a face like this?" I turned him to face Ezra, I pouted and looked at him with my big puppy dog eyes knowing he couldn't resist it when I do it let alone both Cooper and I.

"Oh not fair, at all little missy!" He protested.

"You're right; it's not fair that you're mad at this poor, innocent little puppy. Besides he's upset because he couldn't reach his ball, see?" I pointed to Cooper's bouncy ball that had rolled under the TV cabinet. I climbed off of Ezra with Cooper in my arms and laid down on the floor to grab his ball for him. Ezra's phone started ringing so he ran upstairs to answer it while I lay on the ground playing with Cooper. About 10 minutes later Ezra came back down.

"That was Hardy; he said he wanted all the guys to get together to go and have a man's day. Would that be ok with you if I go, I'll probably get back around 10 or so tonight?"

I rolled over on my side to face Ezra. "Yeah of course, you know you don't have to ask if you want to go have a guy's day."

"Alright thanks, I'm going to go get ready, then I'll head out."

* * *

"Ok so are you gonna be ok here by yourself all day?" Ezra asked while we walked out to the driveway to his car.

"Yes, I'm a big girl don't worry." I giggled playfully. "I'll probably just clean up the house and play with Cooper all day. Now you go have fun with your friends, they're waiting on you mister!"

He climbed into the car and rolled the window down. "Ok well if you need anything just call, otherwise I'll see you tonight." I leaned down and kissed him goodbye and watched him leave.

I made my way back into the house to play with Cooper, and then I started cleaning the house. 4 hours later it I was finished cleaning and was about 3:30 or so, I decided to go for a swim since the weather was perfect and I needed something to cool me off from all the cleaning I had done. I put on a light purple bikini and dropped my shorts, tank top and towel on one of the lounge chairs out back.

After swimming for probably an hour I heard Cooper come running out of the house barking; I had left the back door open so he could come in and out of the house. He kept barking toward the house and that's when I heard the doorbell. I climbed out of the pool, dried off then pulled my clothes on over my bikini and made my way to the door, Cooper following in tow. I was shocked to see Ella standing in front of me.

"Mom what are you doing here?" I asked confused.

She cleared her throat. "Uh may I come in?" I just stepped out and held the door open for her. She glanced around the house before turning to look at me. "This is a beautiful house; I see you got a dog." She gestured to Cooper.

I smiled and led her over to the living room, sitting on the couch. "Yeah Ezra knew I always wanted a dog growing up so he got me Cooper for our anniversary the other day." I smiled at Cooper as he went back to chasing his bouncy ball.

"I wanted to come over and apologize to you for everything that has happened in the past 6 years. Ever since you told us about your relationship we never listened to you or treated you like the mature adult you were and are today. And I wanted to apologize to Ezra, seeing how he has now been punched twice for the same reason." She said sincerely.

I nodded and gave a small smile. "Thank you, I really appreciate it. I know where Byron stands and now things have gone so far that I don't think I'll be able to forgive him. But I want you to be in my life, like we talked about the other day. If you want to then I want you to be apart in planning this wedding and have a part in my life again." I don't think I'll ever be able to forget and move past all of the cruel and hateful things Byron has said and done to Ezra over the last several years.

"Yeah I'd really like that sweetie." She leaned over to hug me tightly even though I'm still wet from the pool.

After a few hours of talking and catching up with mom I showed her around the house and we played with Cooper for a bit. Unfortunately she had to leave around 6:30 to get back home to Byron. After I made dinner for myself and Cooper I decided to take Cooper on a nice long run so he would be passed out of exhaustion so Ezra and I could finally get somewhere tonight with no interruptions.

We had gotten back a little before 9pm so I had just enough time to take a shower, get the bedroom ready and get Cooper all settled in downstairs. I had no problem getting Cooper to stay in his little bed; he was exhausted. After my shower I threw on a new light pink lace baby doll top that had a push up bra and matching panties, knowing full well light pink was Ezra's favorite color on me so it would drive him wild. I lit a few candles around the room then I heard him pull up out front so I turned off the bedroom lights and climbed onto the center of the bed. Not 10 minutes later Ezra quietly walked into our bedroom think I had been asleep; boy was he wrong.

"Aria wow! Uh I mean- what?" He stuttered as his eyes hungrily roamed my body.

"Well I know how you were upset about being interrupted the past few time so I thought I could make it up to you. Don't worry about Cooper; I just took him on a 2 hour run so he'll be out _All. Night. Long_. What are you waiting for, come here?" I said seductively.

He quickly pulled off all of his clothes then climbed on top of me. "I love you so damn much Aria." He whispered huskily before attacking my neck with kissed.

Soon enough we were both naked and making sweet love; no interruptions this time just us.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey guys! It's Alyssa (ImagineEzria) ; I'm going to be writing the next two chapters for this story because Catherine (GilmoreGirls945) has to do a butt load of studying. Okay, anyways .. Let's get onto the story. (: _

_**Author's POV: **_

It was around 10 AM when Aria finally rolled out of bed. Her whole body ached from all of the loving her and Ezra had the night before. Aria climbed out of bed and put on a light weight robe that she bought at Victoria Secrets a while back.

She heard the water from the shower turn off and a few minutes later, Ezra was in their room covered in a fluffy white towel.

"Morning, Pookie." Aria smiled and rolled her eyes playfully at the name 'Pookie.'

"I haven't heard that name since I was seven years old." Aria replied. Ezra chuckled and kissed her lips softly.

"I'm going to get dressed and make us some banging blueberry pancakes." Ezra said. Aria pressed her lips against his once more.

"Alright, I'll be in the shower." As Aria turned away and walked into the bathroom, Ezra smacked her butt playfully before she got away. Aria squealed as his hands came into contact with her bottom. Ezra chuckled and started getting dressed.

Ezra made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. To his surprise, Cooper was sitting on the wooden floor with his bowl in his mouth.

"Guess you're hungry, huh, Coop?" Cooper dropped the bowl and barked in response to Ezra.

Ezra opened the pantry and poured some kibble into Cooper's bowl and refilled his water dish.

Cooper scarfed down his food in record timing.

"Careful little guy, you don't want a belly ache." Ezra said as he pet Cooper's tiny head.

Ezra started mixing the pancake mix together, once everything was whipped up, he got out some pans and started the pancakes.

After a few minutes, Aria came down into the kitchen just in time.

"I thought I'd have to come and get you." Ezra said when he saw Aria sitting at the granite topped island.

"You say it like it's a bad thing," Aria replied with a wink. Ezra turned his head and smirked at Aria.

When the first pancake was done, Ezra put it on a plate and made a few more before turning off the stove and serving Aria her pancakes.

Aria inhaled the sweet aroma and made a small moan. "These smell and look delicious."

"I could say the same for you." Aria giggled as she got up and got out the butter and syrup from the fridge.

"Mm, you'll always be my sweet talking Romeo." She giggled as she kissed Ezra on the corners of his mouth.

Ezra smiled at her and stared into her eyes. Aria smiled back.

"What?" She asked.

"What would you say to going out on a date tonight? We haven't been on one in quite sometime. It would be nice to get out alone for a little while." Ezra asked as he came across to sit next to Aria on the other side of the island.

Aria smiled at the thought of having some alone time with Ezra.

"That sounds perfect. But what about Cooper? We can't leave the little guy alone for that long."

"I actually already got someone to keep an eye on him while we're out." He said.

Aria looked at him questionably.

"Really, who?"

He had a mischievous smile. "I can't say. It's a surprise, but I promise you, he'll be in good hands."

"I'll have to trust you on that one." Aria said with a smile.

Ezra dipped his pointer finger in the syrup that was on Aria's plate and dabbed it onto her nose.

"Oh my god! What is that?" Aria asked while she looked down at her nose.

Ezra chuckled and kissed her nose to get the syrup off.

"Calm yourself, babe. It's only syrup." Aria giggled and ripped up some of her pancake and fed Ezra some.

"Mm, I'm a good chef." Ezra said with a mouthful of pancake.

"You're pretty good in the bedroom as well." Aria said seductively.

Ezra gazed into Aria's eyes as she dipped her finger into the syrup and sucked on her finger slowly.

Ezra got up out of his chair and whispered into Aria's ear huskily.

"I need you. now." Aria got out her seat and sat onto Ezra's lap and kissed him chastely. Ezra grinned when their lips connected. He picked Aria up bridal style without losing contact with their lips. Ezra opened his eyes once in a while to make sure they didn't bang into any walls or miss any steps as they went up the stairs.

Once they reached their bedroom door, Ezra felt around for the door knob and turned it, still continuing to kiss Aria.

He brought the both of them over to the end of the bed, he propped Aria on the edge, lifting her arms over her head as he lifted the big shirt that she was wearing, revealing her black and pink laced bra and matching panties.

"You're so beautiful," Ezra mumbled against Aria's lips.

"I love you, Ezra." She mumbled back. Ezra stroked Aria's curves up and down before unclasping her bra. Aria moaned slightly with the sudden contact. Their arms got tangled together once Aria took off Ezra's shirt and pants.

She traced the outlines of his abs and kissed his stomach, making her way down to the edge of his boxers.

She pulled his boxers off and stroked his penis with her pointer finger. Ezra groaned as Aria started teasing him. He lifted her up and pushed them against the wall and pressed their bodies together. They both groaned at the sudden contact.

Ezra kissed her with all the passion he had. She hungrily kissed back and knotted her fingers through his hair. Ezra's tongue grazed the bottom of her lip, begging for entrance. She eagerly agreed and widened her mouth. Their tongues were swirling as the heat intensified. He let his hands roam her body and his fingers traced her curves.

Ezra parted his mouth from hers and brought his swollen lips to her collarbone and gave her gentle kisses. Ezra started kissing her earlobe and began to suck softly and slowly. Aria let out a loud moan and thrusted her hips into his. Ezra felt the heat radiating off her body. Ezra slowly grinding back as his erection began to grow. He grabbed her hips and pressed her against his arousal. Ezra wanted to feel how much he needed her.

"Ezra," She moaned lustfully into his ear.

"I want you," He told her huskily.

Aria jumped on him and wrapped her legs around Ezra's waist and threw her arms around his neck. She pulled him closer and covered her hot mouth onto his. Ezra deepened the kiss as they walked backwards. They sat back down on the bed and Aria straddled him. Aria pulled away and whispered seductively in his ear, "take me."

Aria pulled Ezra into another steamy kiss as his hands made their way to the hem of her panties. He curled a finger underneath and pulled them down in one swift move. Ezra pecked Aria on her lips, but instead she pushed him back down on the bed. She traced his abs and softly kissed him. Ezra lead out a soft moan. Aria dragged her lips up to his chest and finally brought them to his mouth. They kissed passionately as she started to thrust her hips into his once more.

"Oh my god, Aria.." He groaned.

He couldn't take it any longer. Ezra flipped them over, so now Ezra was on top of her and she was on the bottom. His legs were in between hers and she gasped at the change of position.

He kissed her roughly as he felt her hands coming closer to his penis. Ezra ignored it as he planted small butterfly kisses down her neck.

Ezra placed his hands onto her breast and started stroking her nipples.

Ezra planted tender kisses on her vagina and worked her folds with his tongue. She whimpered loudly. He placed two fingers inside of her and moved in and out.

"Ezraa," She called out, drawing out the 'a'

Her body began to quiver so he pulled them out, he looked back up at her enjoying the groans of her appreciation.

He carefully crawled on top of her once more, making sure not to crush her tiny frame. He placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Ready?" He breathed into her ear. She made a silent motion, turning both of them on their sides and giving him another kiss on his lips.

"Bring it."

Aria started her cool lips up Ezra's legs, her tongue seemed to have a mind of its own, wanting to return the favor. Ezra moaned lustfully waiting for her to make her way back up to him until she made it to the soft spot in the middle of his thigh, and he couldn't take it anymore, he needed her.

Ezra rolled aggressively on top of her, no hesitation, just begging for entrance. She willingly shifted her weight, welcoming him on top of her and willing for him to enter her.

Ezra placed his elbows beside her shoulders and his fingers were entangled in her hair. Their legs were entwined as Ezra positioned his hips.

Ezra vigilantly began to enter her. She let out a low whimper followed by a long satisfied moan as he thrusted his hip bone firmly into hers. Ezra yearned for more.

Her subtle whimpers turned into loud cries of pleasure. Ezra moved in and out. Slowly at first, but he began to move faster as Aria's nails dug into his back from the pleasure, which only made him ache for more. Ezra let out a low moan to match hers and soon they were both intensely grinding into each other, craving the sensation they both shared.

"Faster," Aria whimpered, Ezra wanted to be badly but instead, he did the exact opposite. Ezra went much slower and kept it at a steady pace.

"E-E-Ezra," Aria breathed in his name into his ear. Ezra dug deeper and deeper, keeping the same swiftness.

"Oh god, Ezra.." She purred.

Ezra covered Aria's mouth with his own, then continued grinding his hips into hers.

He felt Aria begin to tremble as she moaned once more.

"Oh my god.." He told her, his breathing ragged.

"K-keep going.." She moaned.

A great wave of pleasure over took both their bodies. Ezra felt her tense and her walls close in. He came with her as they both moaned at the same time and Ezra collapsed on top of Aria.

When Ezra found the strength, he supported himself on his elbows once again. Ezra looked into her eyes, and gave her a simple, yet meaningful, chaste kiss.

"I love you." Ezra said as he pushed Aria's hair out of her face.

"I love you, too." She replied giving him a soft kiss on his lips and snuggled her face into the nape of his neck.

Ezra moved to pull out of her, but Aria pressed against him even harder, unwilling to let go.

"No, not yet." She said, breathing heavily. She pulled Ezra closer.

They laid like that in the silence, enjoying the feeling. Only their irregular breathing could be heard.

He dug into one last time, and then pulled out. He felt her go limp as he rolled off of her.

Ezra pulled her warm body into his and wrapped his powerful arms around her tiny frame. Aria kissed his cheek ever so softly, and did the same with his lips. Aria gazed into his eyes, lustfully.

"That was.." She whispered, but she couldn't finish. Without even speaking a word, they knew what each other was thinking.

_Incredible. _

Aria buried her head into his chest as they began to fall asleep into a peaceful bliss.


End file.
